Captain Nicole Possible
by Artchy bunker
Summary: Batten down the hatches! Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen! We'd be setting off on a pirate's tale! Kim Possible's pirate ancestor will be terrorizing the Seven Seas! Rated T for scurvy Language and cannon fire!
1. Cleaning up

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable was helping her mother clean the house that day.

"Kim, why am I here? It's your house!" He said as he moved a couch with an effort.

"Because you're a good boyfriend that likes to help his girlfriend." She said as dusted the television set.

Ron gave a grunt.

"Thank you, Ron. Could you and Kimmi, please go up to the attic and bring those boxes down?" Kim's mother, Ann Possible asked.

"Sure, mom, no problem." Kim said.

Ron let go of the couch and placed his hands on his back. He pushed his back until there was a crack sound.

"Coming." He said as he ran after Kim to the attic.

Kim was already lifting up a box. Ron sighed and helped her with the box. As they lifted a small old key fell out of the box and onto the floor, but Kim and Ron were too busy with the box to notice. They struggled down the stairs with the box. They placed the box down at the bottom of the stairs and went. Ron went in first into the attic. As he went in, he stepped on the key and slipped, kicking it backwards and sending it flying down the stairs. It shot pass Kim. Kim turned around to see what had shot pass her and saw the key on the carpet. She went to pick it up. Holding it in front of her face, she studied it. The key was as long as her thumb. On the back of the key was an engraving of a Skull with a captain's hat on. Behind the skull were 2 bones crossing each other. Around the picture were the words: Cupidus et dolore (Latin: Love and Pain). A small rope was tied around the key, allowing it to be worn around one's neck. Kim placed the Key around her neck and went to help Ron. They moved the rest of the boxes for the remainder of the day.


	2. The Key

That night lay awake and studied the key. She held it in her hand, feeling its texture in her hand. She looked at it again, then fell asleep. The next morning, she woke up and when to eat breakfast. Her mother noticed the key around her neck.

"What's that, hon?" Kim's mother asked.

Kim was at the cupboard, getting her cereal. Her back was to her mother.

"What's what?" She asked as she took a bowl out of another cupboard.

"That…" Her mother said, pointing at Kim, "around you're neck."

"Oh, this? Just an old key." She said, holding the key up for her mother.

Kim's mother stood up and took the key from Kim and pulled it closer to her, but the rope, that was tied to the key, was still around Kim's neck. The rope tugged at Kim's neck. Kim took a few steps closer to her mother. Her mother studied it.

"Do you know what it unlocks?" Ann Possible asked.

"Beats me." Kim replied.

Just then her father walked into the kitchen.

"Morning and what's going on here?" He asked when he saw them.

"Kim found this key in the attic." Kim's mother said as Kim took the key from her mother.

She took the off of her neck, to avoid another choke session. Her father held out his hand and Kim placed the key in his hand. He studied it.

"Mmm, well, it's a nice neck…wait a minute…that symbol, I've seen it before." He said.

"Where?" Kim asked excitedly.

"On an old book, I think." He said.

Kim took the key back while asking:

"Where's the book now?"

"I placed it in our storage a few months back." He said, scratching his chin.

Kim's heart sank.

"Our storage. The one close to the mall? As in the one where you can get lost? That one?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"Yip, that's the one." Her father said.

Kim sighed.


	3. The Book

The next day Kim and Ron stopped in the mall's parking lot. They exited Kim's car and walked to the storage units.

"What are we looking for again?" Ron asked Kim as the rounded the corner.

"An old book that has this on it." She showed him the key.

"What? Skull and bones?" Ron asked.

"Yip, how hard can that be, right?" Kim replied.

The storage units were extra-large, one was of a small house. But Kim and Ron didn't know that. A normal size door was the entrance to a storage unit. Kim unlocked it and entered the room. She stopped, dumbstruck at the size of the storage and the items in the storage. The items were piled in towers that were higher than Ron and Kim.

"Ok, this is going to take longer than I thought." Kim said as looked up at those towers.

Kim sighed, took the key in her hand and stared at it.

"Are you really worth all this trouble?" She asked the key.

The skull on the Key seemed to move or its mouth moved:

"FIND ME." It said.

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked at the Key again. It was normal.

"Ok, Ron, let's start." She said and placed the key under her shirt.

The storage's lights had blown and it also had no windows, so the only light came through the open door. Kim searched the left side of the storage and Ron the right side. Rufus was searched here and there.

"Whoa, cool!" Ron said as he removed something from a heap of garbage.

Kim hopped over the heaps towards Ron.

"What is it? Did you find it?" She asked excitedly.

"Better." Ron said, holding the item up for Kim to see.

It was a small pistol. Kim frowned.

"Ron, we're not here to play around." She said as she turned around and continued the search.

Ron aimed the pistol, away from Kim, and pulled the trigger. A small flame shot out of the barrel. Ron giggled.

"This is so cool." He said as he swung the pistol around.

The flaming barrel stopped in front of…

Ron yelped for in front of the barrel was a chest with a large skull and crossbones on it. His frightened expression turned into a smile.

"Kim!.." He shouted, "…found it!"

In a flash, Kim was next to him. She grabbed the chest and tugged it. It came out, but the tower of garbage on top of it collapsed too. Meanwhile Rufus was at the door, trying to dig into a tower causing it to collapse also, but it collapsed onto the door, forcing it to close. The room was plunged into darkness. Ron and Kim, with the chest, dug themselves out of the garbage. Ron lit up his pistol. The flame danced over the golden Skull and Crossbones, causing it to look evil. Kim took the Key off of her neck and placed it into the keyhole of the chest.

"Wait, Kim!" Ron said, placing his hand on hers.

Kim looked at Ron.

"Relax Ron, what's the worst that can happen…" she said as she turned the key, "…I get possessed by a pirate spirit."

The locking mechanism clicked. Kim placed her hand on the lid and opened it. Inside the chest, in the center, was the book. It had the same symbol as the key. Kim gently lifted the book out of the chest and, slowly opened it. The first page was blank…

As were the second and third pages. Kim skimmed through the book. All the pages were blank!

"Waste of time." Ron said, unknowingly lowering the pistol lighter closer to the rim of the chest.

The flame touched the rim of the chest, causing it to ignite with a small explosion. Ron fell backwards while Kim shielding her face with the book. The rim of the chest continued to burn, but in a brilliant blue flame. The storage was also lit up in a brilliant blue light. Kim started to, slowly, bring the book down, when something caught her attention. The cover of book, that had no writing a few minutes ago, shone with the words:

Cupidus et dolore. The Journal of Captain Nicole Possible.

Kim opened the book. The blank pages, all of them, were now filled with bright blue writing.


	4. The Merchant Ship

Kim sat onto of a box, Ron next to her, as she started reading:

This is the Journal of Captain Nicole Possible. As she cannot read nor write, I shall be doing it for her. This is her story…

Captain Nicole Possible spend most of her years of youth on a small island called Tortuga. Her mother was a lady of the night and her father was any one of her many customers. Due to her mother's work, she didn't want children and had abandoned the child after birth. Close to death, she was took in by an orphanage. At the age of 15 she broke out of the orphanage and stowed away on a merchant vessel bound for Cuba filled with Rum.

The Vessel was far into the sea. The waves lapping against her hull. One of the crew members was walking around in the lower decks when he suddenly heard a sneeze. He turned and walked towards where, he thought, the came from. He placed his hand on a crate and looked behind the crate. What he saw, startled him. A child jumped up and kicked him in the shin. With the man hopping on one foot, the girl tried to make a run for it, but the man recovered immediately and grabbed her by the hair. She elbowed the man in the belly and again made a run for it. She ran up the stairs onto the main deck, but she ran straight into the arms of another crew member. This crew member threw her onto the deck. She landed and rolled over the deck, only to be brought to a halt by the boot in the stomach of a third crew member. This crew member manhandled her to her feet and pushed her into another crew member. The crew of the ship formed a circle around her and shoved her around in it. _**She was shoved into the umpteenth crewmember, she started to claw and kick him. As she did so, her one hand grabbed an amulet that was hanging around the crew member's neck and yanked it off of him.**_ She started to scream.

"What's going on here?" The captain of the vessel said as he shoved his way into the circle.

"Found this, here, stowaway." A crew member said, holding the girl up by her arm.

"A stowaway, ay..." The captain said looking at the girl with one eye, "…well, we all know what happens with stowaways, right, me crew." The captain said as he drew his cutlass.

"Ahoy there!" Someone shouted.

The captain looked up to see a large ship sailing in next to his ship.

"This is Admiral Don Stoppable of the Royal Navy. Prepare to be boarded."

"Boarded? What for?" The Captain shouted at the Admiral.

"Just a routine check, that's all." The admiral shouted back as he walked down his ship to a waiting rowboat.

After a short row the admiral was climbing the accommodation ladder (the rope ladder down the side of a ship) of the merchant vessel. He took two steps on the deck, suddenly he stopped. He saw the girl. She was clutching something in her hands. The item had a golden chain attached to it. He held out his hand and asked:

"May I see what you have there, miss."

The girl looked around and gave the amulet to the Admiral. He looked at it, then at the merchant crew. He beckoned a soldier to him.

"Take someone with you and fetch more men." He whispered to the soldier.

The soldier beckoned another soldier and both of them disappeared over the side of the ship and down the ladder. The Admiral beckoned the child closer. She reluctantly obeyed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her around, so she was facing in the same direction he was facing, and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll stay with me." He told her.

"This is a fine ship you have here." The Admiral said to the captain.

"Thank you, Admiral." The captain said.

After a while the soldiers returned with more soldiers.

The Admiral looked at the captain. Then he looked at one of his soldiers. The Admiral rubbed his throat with his index and middle finger. The soldier nodded and beckoned, with his head, to the other soldiers. The soldiers shoved the merchant vessel's crew to the starboard side of the ship. The soldiers retreated to the port side of the ship and trained their rifles on them. The Admiral called a soldier back.

"Take her to the rowboat, I don't want her to see this." He told the soldier.

The soldier nodded. The Admiral walked pass the merchant vessel's crew. Holding up the amulet, he asked:

"Do you know what this is?"

Nobody answered.

"This is the Governor's family shield, given only to family members of the Governor. So, I find you guilty of kidnapping, treason and murder. I hereby send you to death."

The soldiers opened fire...


	5. The Admiral's son

The Admiral climbed the ladder onto his own ship. There he was met by a young boy about 15 years old.

"Welcome back, Admiral." The boy said, grinning.

The Admiral chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you, sailor." He said as he rubbed his hand through the boy's hair.

Just then the girl climbed onto the deck. The boy froze. He had never seen a more beautiful person in his life. The girl pushed her hair behind her ear with her hand. His father noticed this chance in the boy and came up with a plan. The Admiral bent down towards the boy and said:

"I've got a special job for you, son."

Looking at the girl, the Admiral said:

"I need you to show this young lady to my quarters. There we'll arrange a place for her. And you also need to keep her company, think you can do that?"

The boy grinned from ear to ear and excitedly nodded his head. He took the girl by the hand and led her away.

"My name is John Stoppable…" He said, pushing his chest out, "…What's yours?"

"John!" The Admiral called after him.

The boy stopped.

"Remember, she's a girl, so, softly." The Admiral said, making slow, smooth movements with his hands to emphasize his point.

The boy nodded and continued to lead the girl. After he showed her the captain's quarters, he started telling her stories of his father's great adventures. After John told her several stories, she smiled and said:

"Nicole."

"Pardon?" John asked, puzzled.

"My name is Nicole Possible."

Weeks passed and the friendship between these two grew, exponentially. Proof of this showed itself on one faithful day. With the wind in her sails, the HMS Abigail was making great headway. Nicole and John were entertaining themselves with sword fighting, but their swords were made of wood. The soldier in the crow's nest suddenly shouted:

"Whale 'ole! To the port side."

Nicole and John threw down their sticks and ran to port side (**_The left side of the boat. Towards the left-hand side of the ship facing forward_**). Nicole started for the starboard side (**_The right side of the boat. Towards the right-hand side of a vessel facing forward_**) but John grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the right direction. They both ran to the railing and bent over it.

"I can't see it." John said.

He looked up to the mast netting, grabbed it and started to climb. Nicole followed. They climbed just a few feet higher. The whale had disappeared. John and Nicole searched for it, while hanging on the netting. A sailor in front of the ship, lazily hung over the side railing on the starboard side. The whale suddenly appeared on the surface. The sailor jumped up and shouted:

"Brace…!"

The ship smashed into the whale. Everyone stumbled on the ship. John and Nicole were still holding onto the mast netting, when it happened. The impact caused John to lose his grip on the rope and fall off of the ship. He hit the water, head first, dazing him.

"John!" Nicole shouted as she let go of the netting and dived into the water.

Seconds seemed like hours as they were underwater, but with a gasp for air, they both broke the surface of the water. Nicole helping to keep John afloat.

"Man over board!" A soldier shouted after he saw them.

This soldier threw down his rifle and dived off of the ship, into the water, while a sailor lower the rope ladder. The soldier in the water took John from Nicole and swam to the ladder. The soldier shifted John onto his back and clamped John's wrists together with one hand in front of his throat. The soldier used his free hand to climb the ladder. Three more soldiers helped John onto the deck when he was close enough to grab. Shortly afterwards Nicole was on deck. John stood on the deck, dazed. She ran to him and hugged him.

"You scared me! Don't ever do that again." She said.

Another sailor placed a blanket around John. John, with Nicole to help him walk, was moved to the captain's quarters, where he rested the remainder of the day.


	6. The Governor

After several weeks passed the HMS Abigail entered the dock of a large town. After it landed, the soldiers disembarked from the ship. The Admiral walked down the gangway, closely followed by Nicole and John. A well-dressed man walked up to the Admiral. He wore a coat and a tricorne (three-cornered hat with an upturned brim). In his hand was a driving whip.

"Admiral, your coach awaits." He said, beckoning with both his hands to a horse-drawn coach.

"Thank you, sir, we will be with you, shortly." The Admiral said.

The man gave a slight bow and returned to the coach. The Admiral called one of his men.

"Make sure the crew unload the cargo and take on fresh provisions. We set sail at first light." The Admiral said.

The crew member nodded and started to shout orders to his follow crew members as he returned to help unload. The Admiral turn to the children and told them to follow him. At the coach, he opened the door and held out his hand for Nicole. Nicole, who didn't know what the Admiral was doing, stepped around it and entered the coach. The Admiral shook his head, waited for his son to climb in and followed suit. In the coach, the Admiral ordered the driver to take them to the Governor's home. As the coach made for the Governor's mansion, The Admiral sat upright and said:

"All right, son. If you're lucky, you might meet the Governor today. IF that happens, I expect you to bring you best manners out, understand?"

John nodded. The Admiral turned to Nicole.

"I've seen how you act aboard my ship, so the same goes to you, Nicole." He sternly stared at her, "Are we clear?"

Nicole slowly nodded her head.

"Good. A, here we are." The Admiral said as they turned into the property.

After a guard verified their identity, the coach proceeded to the main entrance of the mansion and stopped. Another guard greeted them at the main entrance. He came and opened the coach door. Nicole stepped out first, followed by the Admiral and last, John stepped out. The trio followed the guard to main hall of the mansion. The guard told them to wait in the main hall. He left them to search of the Governor. After a short amount of time passed, the guard returned. Behind him was a powerful man, with broad shoulders. The guard bowed and left to stand in the one corner of the room. The strong man walked up to the Admiral.

"Good morning, Admiral." He said as he shook the Admiral's hand.

"Good morning, Governor." The Admiral replied.

"What news do you bring to me?"

The Admiral beckoned to Nicole to come closer. Nicole, cautiously, moved in next to the Admiral. He place his hand on her back and pushed her forward. The Governor leaned forward and studied Nicole. Frowning he said:

"Mmm, thank you, Admiral."

The Admiral bowed. The Governor straightened and looked at the guard.

"Arrest her." The Governor said to the guard.

"What?!" The Admiral shouted.

The guard started walking to Nicole, but Nicole hid behind the Admiral. The Admiral, acting on instinct rather than sound judgement, stepped forward and smashed his fist into the guard's face. The guard fell to the floor, unconscious. Several guards appeared, surrounded the Admiral and trained their rifles on him.

"Admiral, stand down. Impersonating as a member of the Governor's household is a crime and the accused must be sentenced to death!"

"You shall no harm a hair on her head." The Admiral said as he drew his sword and flintlock pistol.

"YOU swore to serve the Crown!" The Governor said, drawing his own sword.

"You shall no harm a hair on her head." The Admiral repeated.

"If you do not stand down, you SHALL suffer the same fate as her."

The tension rose. A voice of a woman broke the tension.

"Father, what is going on, here?" The woman asked.

"Nothing, my dear, please return to your room." The Governor ordered.

"But, Father, I must ask something of you." The lady said as she walked down the stairs.

She walked up to the Governor.

"Father, I…" She started when she saw Nicole.

Nicole stood upright, trying not to show fear, but a tear running down her face betrayed her.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" The woman said, beckoning to everyone in the room.

"Return to your room." The Governor said, sternly.

The woman crossed her arms.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW." She replied sternly.

"Fine." The Governor said, lowering his sword, "This lady stole a family amulet and must be sentenced to death."

The woman looked at Nicole. Tears were running down her face. The woman frowned and threw her chin into the air.

"Of course she has an amulet! I…uhm…gave mine to her." Placing her hands on her hips.

This was, obviously, a lie.

"What?! When?" The Governor said, outraged.

"At the last family reunion."

The Governor frowned and placed his sword back into its sheath. He then faced Nicole:

"Please accept my apologies, Miss, but a man in my position must always treat new faces with suspicion."

Nicole, dumbstruck, just stared at the Governor. The Admiral cleared his throat. Nicole looked at him. He showed her the woman's bow. Nicole understood and bowed as the Admiral just showed her. Afterwards, the woman beckoned for Nicole to follow her, while saying:

"Come, dear, I'll show you the house."


	7. 5 years later

5 years had passed since that day. During these years Nicole discovered that the Admiral only had 2 rules. Never to abandon a woman in harm's way and never abandon a child in harm's way. Since Nicole had been both a child and a woman at the time of introductions with the Governor, The Admiral, therefor, felt strongly to defend her. Risking Life and Rank for her. A debt she will never be able to repay. Luckily the relationship between the Governor and the Admiral healed till almost no memory of the incident remained.

It was during these years that John had joined the Royal Navy.

Nicole had adjusted to her new life with ease and with proper training had matured into a proper young lady. Well, almost a proper lady. She, stubbornly, refused to learn the art of reading and writing, favouring more…physical activities.

"Come on, John. Give me a proper challenge." Nicole said as she blocked John's sword.

Sounds of swords clashing together echoed through the back garden of the mansion.

"I'm making it easy for you." John replied, swinging his sword at Nicole.

Nicole blocked John's sword again.

"Easy?" Nicole asked as they sparred.

"You being a lady, it seems only fair…" John started the sentence.

"A LADY? I'll show you who's a lady!" She said, increasing her swings of her swords.

John expertly blocked all of her blows. Nicole started laughing, enjoying the feeling of excitement. They continued to spar until, finally, John lowered his sword. Sweat glistered on his forehead. Nicole placed her sword on the ground and walked over to John.

"You know, John, you're right." She said.

"I am? About what?" He asked, confused.

"About me. I am a lady." She said as she pushed her upper body into John's chest.

She placed her hand on his chest.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, John?" She asked as she slide around him, continually keeping her chest in contact with him.

Her hand never left his chest. John, who was so focused on Nicole's contact, never even felt Nicole yanking something off the**_ back_** of his belt with her free hand. She returned to his front and pushed herself away from him.

"I'm sorry, John, but I have to go. It's getting late." She said as she turned around and walked away.

She was at the edge of earshot distance when she lifted a small pouch with her index finger and thumb and shouted:

"Thank you for loan, John."

John frowned and felt the back of his belt, where he had placed his pouch with coins. It was gone.

"NICOLE!" He shouted, swinging his fist in the air.

She quickly ran into the mansion.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" John kept repeating to himself as he mounted his horse and rode off of the property.

One might expect him to be angry, but he smiled as he continued to ride into the town. Nicole stood at a window watching John ride off.

"Excuse me, Miss…" A maid said behind Nicole.

Nicole, startled, turned to face the maid. This sudden action of Nicole, startled the maid.

"Sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to startle you." The maid said.

Nicole dusted off her baggy pants she was wearing.

"No, no…" She straightened up and cleared her throat, "…what news do you bring?"

"You're friend, Caroline, is here. She's waiting for you in the main hall."

"Thank you, let her know that I shall be joining her shortly." Nicole said.

The maid bowed and left Nicole. Nicole returned to the window, but John was out of sight. She quickly ran to her room, removed her clothing. She hailed a maid. A maid appeared in her room.

"Quick, I desire your dress." Nicole said to the maid.

The maid, confused, said:

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"I wish for no one to recognize me in town, so, please remove your dress and give it to me." Nicole said, beckoning with her hand.

"Alright, Miss, if that is your wish." The maid said…

Nicole met her friend in the main hall.

"Are you prepared?" Caroline whispered to Nicole.

"I don't even know where we are going." Nicole said, excitement bubbling in her voice.

"It'll be fun, trust me." Caroline said as they left the mansion…


	8. The Assassin!

Kim looked at Ron and started reading again:

It is with great sorrow that I tell you this. Our beloved Governor has left the ways of truth and had fallen for the demon drink. Most night, he made everyone understand that he was a meeting of utmost importance, but neglected to mention that the meeting was with the oldest profession at a local tavern. Fate, with its twisted mind, played a cruel hand. For tonight, on THAT night, was one of the Governor's meetings…

Nicole and Caroline in front of the mansion's main door was two horses, saddled up and ready. Caroline placed her foot on the stirrup pad and mounted her horse. She kept both her legs on one side. Nicole did the same. With both of them on horses they started to, slowly, jogged out to the town. Nicole followed Caroline after they entered the town. They made their way through the town. They rode towards the Navy training grounds but turned off just before the entrance. They tied the horses to a poll and dismounted. In front of them was a tower that was about a floor than the buildings around it.

"Quick." Caroline said as she beckoned for Nicole to follow her. They entered the tower and quickly ran up the steps. At the top of the tower Caroline walked to the small stone wall and placed her elbows on the wall.

"Alright, Miss Mysterious, what are we doing here?" Nicole asked as she stood next to Caroline.

"There." Caroline said, pointing to the training grounds.

On the ground were dozen of navy men, training, with naked upper bodies.

"What? Do not tell me, we came out here to see you fantasize over some navy men." Nicole said.

Placing her head on her hands, Caroline said:

"Of course, what else are you going to do?" She said.

Nicole sighed and looked to the right of the grounds, to the sea.

There they stayed, sharing fantasies, Nicole's Fantasy was the sea and Caroline's was….well…you know.

It was very late, when Nicole stood up and started to leave.

"Coming, Caroline?" She said at the door leading to the steps.

Caroline waved her away. Nicole gave a laugh and started to walk down the steps. She left the tower and walked to the horses, but midway, she stopped…

…the horses were gone.

Nicole looked around for them, but they were gone. Nicole adjusted the bandanna she was wearing and started walking. After a while, she walked past a tavern. A large man, drunkenly, walked out of the building. He was wearing a hood, hiding his identity.

"Well…HELLO, beautiful, come here and give us a kiss…" He said as he stumbled toward Nicole.

Nicole quickened her pace, but the man stumbled in front.

"Come on, show daddy…(hic)." The man said as he touched Nicole's chest.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Nicole said as she slapped the man's hand away.

This angered the man.

"Why, you little whore!" The man said, pushing Nicole, hard, into the wall.

He pinned her down against the wall and placed his hands around her throat. He started choking her. Nicole reached down her dress and, with one hand, quickly started to lift her dress up. The man, mistakenly, thought this was a sign of submission and let go of Nicole. Free, Nicole, quickly pulled the rest of her dress up until she felt the hilt of the dagger she hides on her upper leg. She grabbed it. The man had gone onto his knees to "pleasure" Nicole. But Nicole stabbed the man in the back, with the dagger. The man reared up. Nicole stabbed the man in the chest. She stabbed him again and again…

He collapsed on his back. Dead. Just then another man walked out of the tavern. He froze when he saw the scene.

"Assassin! Assassin! Assassin!" He shouted as he ran down the street to the training camp.

Nicole stared at her hands. They were covered in blood. The maid's dress, that she had been wearing, was covered in blood. She looked at the hooded man, laying at her feet. She crouched down and, slowly, carefully, lifted the hood of the dead man. Shock swept her body. It was… It was…

…THE GOVERNOR!

Nicole jumped and stumbled into the wall. She started hyperventilating. But before she went into shock, completely, a small dust cloud appeared a few meters ahead of her. Several more appeared around her head. She looked up into the street. Several soldiers started firing at Nicole with rifles.

She picked up her dress and started running…

The man from the tavern ran into the training grounds.

"Assassin! Assassin! Assassin!..." He shouted as he ran.

A Captain stopped him.

"What are you blabbering about?" The soldier asked the man.

"The Governor…he's…he's been assassinated!" The man said.

"Impossible!" The Captain said.

A soldier ran up to them.

"Sir, we found the Governor. His been stabbed a number of times."

The Captain frowned, drew his sword and ordered:

"Ready yourselves, men and sound the alarm!"

A soldier at a tower, pulled a thick rope and a bell started to sound.

John came running out of his house. His friend, galloped (**_fastest speed of a horse_**) past on a horse.

"The Governor's been assassinated!" The friend shouted to John as he passed him.

John frowned, then his eyes widen.

"Nicole…" He whispered, sprinted to his horse and mounted it.

He galloped to the Governor's mansion. He didn't wait for the guards to inspect him at the gate as shot past them. At the main entrance of the building, he slowed down. The horse was still moving as John jumped off, stumbling as he landed, and ran into the Mansion…


	9. Escape!

"Nicole! Nicole!" John shouted as he entered the Mansion.

He twisted himself around as he moved.

"Nicole!"

A maid met him.

"Where's Nicole?" He asked, grabbing the maid by the shoulders.

"They left for town right after you left, sir." The Maid said.

"Oh no…" John said.

He turned around and sprinted out of the Mansion. He mounted his horse, pulled on the reins to turn the horse around and galloped out of the property.

Nicole was holding her dress as she ran down a street. Half of the soldiers behind her went into a crouching stance and fired first, while the second half of the soldiers remained standing, shooting over their fellow navy men. Several bullets pummelled into the wall at the end of the street and as Nicole turned into an alley, she pasted a cart full of fruit. Several bullets, destroyed the fruit in the cart. Nicole stopped. The dagger was still in her hand. She grabbed her dress and, with the bloody dagger, cut off a large part of the lower part of the dress, revealing her undergarments. She also kicked off her shoes. She could run better bare foot….

John galloped into town. Soldiers ran in formations in the streets. He galloped past several soldiers.

The captain shouted at him:

"John, take these men and search for the assassin in the eastern section of town."

One of his friends in the navy ran up to him:

"John, John!..." His friend grabbed the saddle, "…It's Nicole."

"What? Where is she?" John demanded.

"John, listen to me! It's Nicole! She's the assassin!"

A soldier ran past them, to the Captain.

"We're in pursuit of the assassin, sir…" He pointed back in the direction he came, "…in the Northern section of town."

"Good, now…." The Captain's voice faded as John pushed his friend aside, with his foot, turned the horse around and headed to the Northern section of town.

Nicole was running down the street, bullets hitting the ground besides her. In front of her were several crates, stacked on top of each other. Nicole jumped onto the crates. At the top of the crates, she jumped up and grabbed the roof of the building. She pulled herself up onto the roof. A soldier jumped after her and grabbed her foot. She turned around, kicking to soldier in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. She started to run across the rooftops…

John turned into the street just as Nicole grabbed the roof of the building. A soldier grabbed her foot. Nicole spun around and kicked the soldier and he fell to the ground. Nicole ran across the rooftops. John galloped past the crates and turned into the first street. He was galloping in the same direction than Nicole was running on the rooftops. He turned into an alleyway. He saw Nicole jump, above him, across the gap of the alleyway…

Nicole landed after jumping the gap. She turned as soldiers climbed onto the rooftops. She tried to jump across another gap, but it was too far and she came crashing into a heap of straw. She clawed herself out of the straw, just to find herself staring into a barrel of a rifle. She looked up to the soldier. The soldier started to pull the trigger….

Suddenly the barrel lifted into the air and the bullet was fired into the air, as John jumped off of his horse and tackled the soldier clean off of his feet. John and the soldier were back on their feet.

"Nicole! Run!" John shouted at Nicole.

The soldier had a bayonet on the tip of his rifle. He jabbed it at John, but John stepped to the side, grabbed the rifle and pulled it out of the soldier's hands. John held the barrel of the rifle and smashed the back end of the rifle into the soldier's head. Nicole had started running. John began to chase after Nicole, throwing down the rifle. John gave a whistle and his horse came running up next to him. He mounted his horse as he ran, he then galloped next to Nicole. He held out his hand for Nicole.

"Come on, Nicole!" He shouted.

Nicole grabbed his hand and he pulled her onto the back of the horse. They galloped to the docks.

"There's a ship sailing tonight, the captain still owns my father some favours." He told Nicole. They dismounted at the docks. They didn't say a word as they made their way to the ship. The captain was overseeing the final preparations before they sailed. John told Nicole to wait there while he talked to the captain. After a short discussion, John returned.

"The captain agreed to my request. You'll sail with him."

Nicole embraced John.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

The ship sailed off into the sea. John stood at the docks, waving at it. He suddenly felt a sharp pain as the back end of a rifle smashed into his leg. He collapsed onto one knee. A soldier smashed his knee into John's face. Two more soldiers appeared and started kicking John. They then lifted him up as the first soldier punched John in the stomach. John's collapsed onto the ground. He looked up at the soldier as the soldier brought down his boot into John's face. John was unconscious…


	10. The Commodore

The Commodore was an old man, that didn't smile a lot. A soldier walked up to him.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but there is a package here for you."

The Commodore nodded and the soldier gave the package to the Commodore. The Commodore slowly opened it. Inside the leather cloth, was a thick bronze disk. This disk consisted of several smaller disks interwoven into each other. But in the center was a hole. A piece was missing. The center piece was missing.

"Is this it?" The Commodore asked the soldier.

The soldier started to nod, but he stopped, took the leather cloth, turned it over and gave it to the Commodore. On the cloth was a drawing of an amulet. The drawing was the same size as the place of the missing piece. The Commodore, without shifting his sight from the disk, asked:

"So…where is it?"

The soldier looked confused.

"Where is what, sir?"

"The missing piece." The Commodore said very calm, too calm.

"That was all that there was, sir."

The Commodore grabbed the soldier and wanted to hit him, but he stopped and stared at the cloth. He frowned. He had seen this amulet before. He released the soldier. The Commodore took the cloth with both hands and stretched it before him.

"Go and summon the Governor." The Commodore ordered the soldier.

The soldier nodded and turned to leave, but before he did, another soldier came running into the room:

"The Governor…he's been assassinated!" the new soldier said, out of breath.

"Damnit!" the Commodore said, swinging his fist in the air.

"But don't worry, Commodore, we caught the assassin's accomplice."

"Good…" the Commodore said, placing his hands behind his back, "…bring him here."

John looked at his hands. He made them fists. His wrists were shackled together with iron handcuffs. His clothes were torn and a wound sported on his head, where the soldier's boot hit him. Dried blood formed a line on the side of his face. John was locked in here, awaiting his execution. A soldier hit the bars of the prison's door.

"Get up, Traitor!" The guard smacked the bars with his rifle.

John just stared at him.

"Get up!" The soldier repeated.

John continued to stare at him. The soldier angered himself, opened the door and manhandled John to his feet, but John grabbed the soldier and, using his head, he hit the soldier in the head. The soldier stumbled backwards and fell to one knee. John ran pass him, but a second soldier hit him in the stomach. John collapsed to the floor. The second soldier grabbed John by the soldier grabbed John by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet. He started to push John up the stairs.

"You should have freshened up, you're about to meet the Commodore." The soldier said to John.

After pushing John up several dozen stairs, he was thrown into a room at the top of a tower. John started to pick himself up from the floor, but was kicked down by the soldier. John suddenly heard a voice.

"Where is she?"

The voice calm and was followed by a slurping noise. John looked up. A man was sitting at a table, looking out of the tower's windows and drinking tea. John rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself, painfully, off of the floor. The man, still looking put of the window, asked again:

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." John replied, standing up straight.

Another soldier entered the room. The man, at the table, gave a nod. One soldier placed a woollen sack over John's head, as the other soldier punched John in the ribs. John fell to one knee, but the sack forced his head up and the hitter punched John in the head. John was forced back to his feet.

"Please, John, Don't make me do this."

The sack was removed from John's head. The Commodore sighed:

"Just answer the question: Where is she?"

John spat blood at the Commodore. The Commodore removed a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to wipe the blood off of his face.

"As you wish…" The Commodore and nodded at the soldiers, "…take him to the holes."

The soldiers nodded, grabbed him and placed the sack back over his head and dragged him out of the room…


	11. Dawn

Nicole watched as the soldiers beat John up at the dock. She started to run to the back of the ship, but was caught by the captain.

"Let it go, Nicole! Let it go!" the captain said.

She pushed him aside and ran to the stern (rear of the ship). She leaned over the railing, watching as the soldiers dragged John away. The distance between them grew. The captain walked up and stood behind Nicole.

"Come on, miss, let's get you some proper clothing." He said.

Nicole turned to the captain and followed him to the lower decks. He took her to the sleeping quarters of the crew. The captain opened a crest and removed some clothes. He gave them to Nicole.

"I apologize for the quality of the clothing, miss, but we never expected to have a lady aboard the ship."

"It's fine." Nicole, giving half of a smile and taking the clothing from the captain.

The captain gave a small bow and left Nicole alone. Nicole looked at the steps that went to the top deck. She started to remove her undergarments but something fell to the ground and made a clattering sound. She picked it up. It was the amulet. She slid her hand slowly over it. A tear ran down her face. She saw it now…her old life was over. She changed into the new clothes.

Surprisingly, the clothes fit, comfortably. Nicole walked up the steps to the upper deck. The dawn started to break. She watched the sailors as they ran around on the ship. A sailor pushed pass her as he went down to the lower decks. She walked to the captain, who was standing at the wheel of the ship, making small adjustments as they continued. Nicole stood in front of him.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" She asked the captain.

The captain looked down and said:

"Aye, he's a strong lad, but…"

"But what?" Nicole asked, rubbing her elbow.

"Few men make it to the next dawn at the hands of the Commodore, Miss."…

With the sack over his head, John couldn't see anything, but there was nothing wrong with his nose. The smell made him sick. The soldiers dragged him to the Holes…

The Holes were for soldiers, as stories were for the town's people. The Holes were a place of myth and unspeakable horrors. They said that you should rather slid your throat than go to the Holes. As the name says, The Holes were several holes in the ground, but they were just high enough to stay crouched and just wide enough to turn around. Once in your hole, they would close it with a wooden gate, locking it.

The soldiers ripped the sack off of John's head and placed him in a hole and locked its gate. John looked up to them as they spat at him.

"Traitor." One said as the turned around.

John placed his back against the wall and brought his knees to his chest. He looked up at the sky as the dawn started to break…


	12. Lights out!

Kim Possible started to struggle to read the pages. The bright blue lettering was slowly fading as the blue flame grew smaller and smaller. Kim squinted her eyes as she tried to continue reading. The flame died out, plunging the storage into darkness.

"A no. Come on, not now! It was just getting good!" Ron said.

"Well, we can't read, so…let's see what else is in the chest." Kim said, placing the book beside her.

Ron had shifted his position, from sitting next to Kim to sitting at her feet, as she read. Ron pulled the trigger of his pistol, illuminating the immediate area with orange light. Standing up, Ron moved the flame to the chest, keeping it as far away from the chest's rim as possible. Inside the chest was a bright blue stone, the size of a man's fist. Kim picked it up.

"Mmm." Kim said, studying it in her hand.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I…don't know." Kim said as she turned the stone in her hand.

Kim activated her wrist kimmunicator.

"Wade…Wade?" She said, lifting her one eyebrow.

Wade wasn't at his station.

"That's weird." She said, lowering her arm.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Wade's not there."

Her wrist kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered it.

"Hey, Wade, we've got a sitch …"

Wade was wearing his pyjamas. Rubbing his eye with the back of the hand, he said:

"Kim, do you have ANY IDEA what time it is?"

"Actually, no, we're stuck in a storage and…lost track of time." Kim replied.

Wade yawned. Kim scanned the stone using the laser scanner.

"Wade, I'm sending you a chemical makeup of a rock we found. It please analyze and this also." Kim said as she scanned the chest.

Wade yawned again. He, sleepily, started to type on his keyboard. He typed the last key and said:

"Alright, the analyses will take a few hours, I'll contact you when it's complete…" He said.

Wade said as he yawned:

"Now, get some sleep."

The screen of the kimmunicator blacked out. Ron was digging in the rubble of useless items, when he pulled out an old flaming torch handle.

"Must have used it on Halloween." He said as he placed it on the ground.

Kim placed the blue stone and the book in the chest. She closed the chest and stood up.

"Come on, Ron. It's late, let's go home." She told Ron.

Ron held his hand out and Kim took it, pulling him up. But, the moment he was on his feet, he fell back down.

"My leg's asleep." He said.

Kim started laughing. After helping him up again. They walked to the door, but a heap of items blocked their path. They couldn't leave the storage through the door. Kim looked around. With the faint light from the pistol flame, she saw an air duct in the roof. Rufus jumped into Ron's pocket.

"There." Kim said, pointing at the duct.

Ron nodded. She grabbed Ron and aimed her wrist kimmunicator at the duct. A grappling hook attached to a cable shot out of the kimmunicator. It connected with the air duct's grill. Kim pulled as hard as she could. The grill ripped out of the vent, falling down. It crashed down next to them. The cable shot back into the kimmunicator. She aimed again and shot the grappling hook into the air vent. She grabbed Ron and both of them were pulled up to the air vent. On climbed into the vent first, followed by Kim.


	13. Where is she?

Kim dropped Ron off at his house and headed for her own home. The lights were out. Her parents were asleep. She parked her car and sneaked into the house. She tiptoed up the stairs and into her room. She chanced into her pyjamas, climbed into bed and slept.

The next morning she was woken up by a beeping noise. Sleepily, Kim opened her one eye. She saw her kimmunicator flashing and vibrating on her bedside table. She reached for it but missed it. She, lazily searched for it, with her hand. Finally, she grabbed it. She sat up and answered it. Yawning, she said:

"Whad up, Wade?"

"Kim, the analysis is finished and, you're never going to believe it, they're both the same!" Wade said.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, shaking her head to wake herself up.

"The Chest and the stone, which isn't a stone, are EXACTLY the same."

"Ok, wait, if it isn't a stone, then…what is it?"

"It's AMBER!" Wade said, excitedly.

"Amber?"

"Yeah, you know, fossilized plant resin."

"Wait, wait, you lost me…" She started to say, but Wade interrupted.

"Resin is that sticky, gooey stuff that plants produce when they get damaged.'

"I know what it is..." Kim said, rubbing her chin, "…got anything else on it?"

"Yeah, there is no record of the tree that produces it, nothing!"

"Thanks, Wade." She turned off the kimmunicator.

She jumped out of bed. Got herself ready and went downstairs. She greeted her mother and father, ate breakfast, entered her car and left to go pick up Ron. After she picked him up, they headed for the storage. As they were driving, Kim noticed a car following them. Every turn she made, it made. Kim noticed a robot in front of them was orange. She accelerated over the crossing as the Robot turned red. The car, that was following them, stopped. Kim and Ron, got to the storage facility's parking lot without another incident.

They entered the storage the same way they left it yesterday, through the air vent in the roof. Ron held onto Kim as they descended down using the kimmunicator's grapple hook. Ron took out the pistol and lit up the roof with its flame. They headed to the chest. Kim opened it and took the "stone". She looked around, until she saw the old flaming torch handle, laying on the floor. She placed the stone in the top of it.

"Ron, give me the lighter" She said, beckoning to Ron.

Ron gave the pistol to Kim. She touched the flame to the amber. The amber ignited with a small explosion, flooding the room in a bright blue light, just like before. Kim took the book, opened it to where they were yesterday. Ron made himself comfortable against a box while Rufus sat on Kim's shoulder, reading with her. Kim started reading again:

John placed his back against the wall and brought his knees to his chest. He looked up at the sky as the dawn started to break. Several days had past as he waited in that dark hole, not knowing if it's dawn or dusk. Not eating, drinking the foul water, used the clean the ground that poured into his hole.

One day, the gate covering the hole was lifted and two soldiers lifted him out of the ground. They dragged him to the middle of the grounds. There, sitting at a table, was the Commodore. He was drinking a cup of tea. Next to the Commodore and his table, was a wooden pole, raising out of the ground. The Commodore looked at John:

"Please, John, avoid this. Just tell me where she is."

John stared at the Commodore. The Commodore lifted his cup to the soldiers. After this sign was given, the soldiers placed John on the pole, cuffing his hands above his head, the wood scratching his chest. The soldier ripped his shirt off of him, revealing his bare back.

"Where is she?" The Commodore asked calmly.

"Bastard!" John shouted.

The soldiers took the whips, hanging on their belts and, expertly, hit John several times on his back. The whips sliced open skin. The Commodore placed his cup on the table and lifted his hand in the air. The soldiers stopped with their whips.

"Please, John, where is she?"

But John didn't answer, he just started laughing. One soldier picked up a bucket and brought it to John. The bucket full of strange berries. The other soldier pushed John down, causing his hands to push down on the cuffs holding them. The first soldier took a handful of these berries, crushed them in his hand and rubbed it into John's new wounds on his back. His laughter turned into screams of pain as the berry juice burned marks into his open wounds.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The Commodore demanded, pounding his fist on the table.

John struggled against his captors. But they pushed him back down and gave him another helping of berries in the wounds. John gave a gut wrenching scream of pain. He collapsed, hanging by his arms. The breathed audibly.

"Where is she?"

"Alright…Alright….I'll….I'll tell you." John said, between his deep breathes.

"Well?" The Commodore asked, impatiently.

"She's…she's…in your arse!" John said.

He laughed again. The soldiers started to hit him with the whips again…


	14. Pirates!

Several weeks had pass since Nicole witnessed John's capture.

Nicole was hanging on the mast netting. The wind blowing gently through her red hair as she gazed upon the ocean. Several sailors stopped with their orders and marvelled at her beauty. The captain saw his crew wasn't working:

"Oye! Get back to work, you lot!" But struggled to compress a laugh.

The sailors quickly scattered in different directions. Nicole gave a small smile. She continued to gaze upon the ocean. After a while she heard several sounds caught her attention. She shifted her position and studied the deck. On the deck all the sailors had formed a circle around two of the crewmen. She jumped down to the deck and headed to the crowd. She pushed and shoved herself through the crowd. The two crewmen had their swords drawn and was sparring. Have of the sailors were chanting the one swordsman's name, while the other half supported the other swordsman. The one swordsman lunged at his rival, but the rival dodged the sword. The lunged sword went into the crowd. The sword ripped Nicole's sleeve. The entire crowd became silent. The swordsman placed his sword back into its scabbard. (The tube thing that holds the sword.)

"Please forgive me, miss." The swordsman said and gave a small bow.

Nicole looked at her ripped sleeve. She grabbed it and ripped it off, completely.

"If you are truly sorry, you will give me a chance in this game." She said, throwing her nose into the air.

"Miss, this is not a place for a lady…" He started his sentence, but was interrupted by Nicole.

"Then you have nothing fear." She said.

"If that your wish…" The swordsman said and nodded his rival.

The other swordsman handed his sword to Nicole. Nicole took it and sliced the air twice. Then she brought the sword up.

"Well, come on, then."

Nicole's opponent lunged forward, but Nicole stepped to the side. The opponent swung his sword at her. She blocked it, "locked' her sword with his and yanked to one side. The opponent's sword was yanked out of his hand. Nicole brought her sword to the man's throat.

"I believe I won." Nicole said, lowering her sword.

The crowd of sailors burst out in laughter as the sailor picked up his sword and retreated into the crowd. The crowd cheer for Nicole. She gave a bow to the crowd. The captain shoved his way through the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

One of the sailors walked to him and said:

"We're just having a spot of fun, cap', ain't nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Of course not! But one of my sailors lost to a lady, and such an act must not go unavenged, so…" The captain drew his sword, "…come, miss, show me your best."

The crowd gave a loud cheer. Nicole stepped back and lifted her sword.

"Can you face the disappointment of me winning?" Nicole said, smugly.

"Can you handle losing?" The captain said and swung his blade at Nicole.

The sparring between the captain and Nicole went on, until both started to breath heavily. Sweat glistened on their foreheads. The crowd cheered for the captain, encouraging him. The captain blocked Nicole's lade and stepped forward. Nicole also stepped forward. They stood face to face, their breath touching the other. Only the blades separated them. The entire crowd was silent. The captain stared at Nicole and Nicole at him. There they stood…

Suddenly the man in the crow's nest gave a shout:

"Captain! Ship ahead!"

Nicole stepped back and pushed her hair back. The captain also stepped back, cleared his throat and placed his sword back in his scabbard. The entire crowd shouted back at the man in the crow's nest, angry that he had just ruined the show.

"What colours is it flying?" The Captain shouted at the man in the crow's nest.

"She flying the…" The man squinted to get a better look.

Shock suddenly filled his body.

"It's the Jolly Roger..." the man shouted, "…Pirates!"

"Pirates?..." the captain frowned, "…Pirates!" the captain shouted at his crew.

A flash appeared on the pirate ship, followed by a loud bang. A cannon ball flew through the air and smashed into the deck. A large splinter shot out of the deck and embedded itself in the captain's skull. He fell to the deck…dead. The impact had thrown Nicole backwards. She fell to the deck as the pirate ship sailed next to their ship. Several hooks landed on the deck. The two ships were pulled closer. Several pirates' crew jumped onto Nicole's ship. Nicole stood up. She still had the sword in her hand. A pirate tried to jump onto her. She stepped to the side and sliced the pirate's stomach open. Another pirates ran to her. She twisted around him and sliced the sword down the pirate's back. But now there were two pirates taking her on. She bravely blocked their strikes, but failed to notice the pirate sneaking up behind her. He was carrying a small oar and smacked Nicole on the back of the head. She hit the deck…unconscious.


	15. The Mist

Nicole woke up with a screaming headache. She lifted herself up and rested on her elbow. The room she was in was very dark. She then realized she was in a cell.

"Aah, finally, you're awake."

Nicole turned to the direction of the voice, to see a silhouette of a man, sitting on a barrel. Nicole squinted her eyes to see better in the low light. The man stood up.

"What be your name, miss?"

Nicole sat up and, while rubbing her head, said:

"Nicole…Possible…Nicole Possible."

The man suddenly sat up.

"What did yee say?"

Nicole stopped rubbing her head and stared at this man.

"I said Nicole Possible."

The man stood up and walked to the cell, his head entered the light from a lantern. He had a grey beard and long, dirty, grey hair. His teeth were all yellow, in fact, one tooth was missing. He wore an old shredded coat. He placed his one hand on the cell. His other hand was a hook. At least he had both of his feet.

"Nicole…" He said in a soft voice.

He opened the cell and stepped into it. Nicole shuffled backwards. The Pirate stopped.

"Yee have none to fear of me, little miss, I just want to…"

"Back off!" Nicole shouted.

The Pirate started to walk back out of the cell.

"I meant only well, miss." He said.

He started to turn around, but stopped and turned back.

"Nicole, I will be…uhm…I…I'd be…uhm…I..." He rubbed his palm on his head, "…I don't be knowing how to say this…but, will yee have dinner with me?"

"Huh?" Nicole raised an eyebrow.

The pirate stopped and stared at her.

Nicole had no choice. She agreed to the pirate's offer. She followed him to his quarters. In the captain's quarters was a table, decorated with all types of food, from grapes to chicken. Nicole stomach rumbled as the smell of the food entered her nose. She sat down by the table. The pirate sat to the side of her.

"Well, what yee waiting for?" the pirate said, as he grabbed a chicken with his hook, shifted it to his good hand and started devouring it.

Nicole slowly grabbed the knife and fork. The pirate raised an eyebrow. She then left the knife and fork and grabbed the chicken leg. As she started to eat, the pirate turned to face her.

"Did yee say that yee name was Possible?"

With a mouth full of food, Nicole said:

"Uh huh."

"That's an interesting name…who gave you that?"

"Some…man came by the orphanage and said it was my mother's name."

"Aah, your mother was a beautiful woman…"

Nicole stopped eating.

"You knew my mother?"

"Aye, and I wished…" the captain started saying, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Captain! Yee better come quick!"

The pirate stood up.

"Sorry, but I be going."

He headed to the door and stopped. Looking at Nicole, he said:

"Please enjoy my ho…hus.." He rubbed his forehead, "…what be the word?"

"Hospitality?" Nicole said.

"That be it! Hospitality! Please enjoy my hospitality."

The Pirate captain stepped out of the quarters. Nicole stood up from the table and opened the door just enough to see through. She could also make out what the captain was saying:

"I tell yee, that yee should des...uhm…bother me!" The captain said angrily.

Someone gave a muffled shout.

"What?" The Captain shouted back.

The muffled shout came again. The captain looked to the starboard side of the ship. He stood there for a few seconds, then started to walk in the direction he was staring at. Nicole opened the door of the captain's quarters and walked onto the deck. One of the pirates ran to the captain, but continued to walk, as if in a trance. Nicole looked at what the captain was staring at.

It was a giant cloud of white mist.

The crew were running up and down, shouting pleas. Nicole stopped one of the pirates.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"That be the horrid white mist, Malady, once a ship is caught in it, it's down to Davy Jones' Locker!" He said to her and run to the lower deck.

Nicole didn't know what that meant, but just then a splash was heard as the captain walked over board and out of the mist, came the blood chilling roar of an unknown creature. Nicole jumped into action. She shouted at the crew:

"Quick, get as many men as possible to the oars!..." she turned and pointed to pirate at the wheel, "…Bring this ship about,180!"

She ran to the middle of the ship's deck and shouted:

"The crew that's left, ready the canons, but do not fire!"

The pirate crew jumped to complete the orders. The crew did not care who was giving the orders, they just wanted to avoid the dreaded mist.

Another roar came out of the mist...

The ship slowly turned around. The mist started to creep closer. A dozen oars came out of the side of the ship and was dunked into the sea. They started to sail away from the mist. After escaping near death, the crew of the pirate ship gave a big cheer for Nicole as they sailed into the sea.


	16. Heathy Very Healthy

Nicole was in the captain's quarters, with the first mate. The first mate was teaching her how to read maps and calculate distances. While she was moving her map on the desk, a piece of cloth fell to the floor. She saw it and picked it up. She placed it on the table and returned to her map. After a while she looked up from her map. Something on the cloth had just caught her eye. She picked it up and held it in front of her. On the cloth was a drawing of a device made up of several interwoven disks. At the center of the device was a familiar sight. Nicole studied it, reached into her shirt and pulled out her amulet. She held the amulet next to the drawing. The amulet and the drawing were exactly the same. Nicole rubbed her chin. Next to the drawing several words were written. Nicole stared at these words, but it was useless. She clenched her fist with the cloth. She cursed herself. She pushed the cloth into first mate's chest. The first mate took the cloth and looked at it. The first mate read the words:

"_The light in the darkness will show the path to the moon_."

The first mate raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" The first mate asked.

"I…don't…know." Nicole said.

Nicole took the cloth.

"The light in the darkness will show the path to the moon…" She repeated.

Nicole placed the cloth on the desk. She then placed the amulet on the cloth. A sailor came into the room.

"Excuse me, miss…" Nicole frowned at him, "…I mean, Captain, but some of the crew be a bit restless about a woman aboard and even more for captain."

Nicole stood up and walked onto the deck. The crew stood in front of the captain's quarters.

"What's going on here?" Nicole asked the crew.

"We be wanting a real captain!" One of the crew said, pointing at Nicole.

Nicole drew her sword and twisted her sword in the air and threw the sword at the man who spoke to Nicole. The sword embedded itself in the deck, between the man's legs. The entire crew stared at the sword and then at Nicole. Nicole straightened herself up.

"If anyone has the balls to challenge me, take up that sword."

The crewmember who spoke stepped back. One pirate walked to the sword and pulled it out of the deck. He threw it from one hand to the other and flipped it in the air. After catching he went into an attack stance. He laughed:

"Now with what are you going to defend yourself?" He gave an evil chuckle.

Nicole turned herself, so that her one shoulder faced the man. The wind blew her hair. Her hands were relaxed, hanging next to her. The man swung at Nicole. Nicole stepped to the side, jumped up and roundhouse kicked the man. The man fell into the deck and let the sword go. Nicole walked over to the sword, kicked it into the air as the pirate turned onto his back. Before he could stand up, he felt the tip of the sword on his throat. Nicole stood there for a few seconds, then lifted the tip of the sword into the air. The man rubbed his throat as he stood up.

"Is there anyone else who dare challenge me?" She said, looking at every one of the crew.

The crew backed off…

Kim Possible looked at Ron Stoppable as she stopped reading for a second, then she continued reading:

For Three years…For three years, I spent down in that bloody hole. Every day I was dragged out of that hole to be tortured. Every time they beat me, I listened to their mocking, their words:

"She left you…She abandoned you…left you for dead…hates you…"

One night John lay in his hole, shaking and shivering. Those words continually running through his head, until…

He yelled at the top of his voice.

The next day, the soldiers came and, as usual, dragged him to pole where he was daily beaten. But today they didn't tie him up. They just held him. After 3 years of torture, John was very weak. In fact, he didn't resemble a man. He had no place on his body that was not damaged or torn. The Commodore was sitting at his table, drinking his tea. After finishing his tea, the Commodore stood up and walked to John. He had long ago given up with the location of Miss Possible, by he had an evil scheme with John. He crouched in front of John.

"All this could end, John, just tell me what I want to hear."

John's voice was merely a whisper. The Commodore brought his ear to John's mouth. John whispered to the Commodore. The Commodore smiled at John's answer…

The Commodore had achieved his goal with John.

He stood up and straightened his coat.

"Take him to my Manor, treat his wounds and give him something warm to eat…We're going to need him to be healthy..." The Commodore gave anevil chuckle, "…very healthy."


	17. Things are heating up

John, dressed in a navy uniform, stood in front of the Commodore's office. The Commodore send a guard to bring John to him. John's wounds had all healed, but several scars remained, including a scar that stretched from his left ear to the left of his lower jaw. John walked into the Commodore's office and stood on attention. The Commodore sat in his chair as he looked at John.

"How are you feeling, John?" He said in a kind voice.

John placed his hand of his shoulder and stretched his arm back.

"Just a little stiff, sir."

"Good.." The Commodore sat up in his seat, "…Are you ready?"

John stared at the Commodore, then nodded.

"Said it." The Commodore said.

"I'm ready." John said.

"For what?"

"To take revenge."

"On whom?"

"The people who took three years of my life…I'm ready to take revenge on…Nicole Possible!"

Kim Possible stopped reading and looked up at Ron.

"Whoa..." Ron said after Kim had stopped reading, frowning, "…This requires stress food."

Ron jumped up as he said that. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Bueno Nacho?"

"Yep." He said as he pulled Kim up.

Ron grabbed onto Kim as she lifted her Kimmunicator. They were soon out of the storage and in Kim's car.

After a short uneventful drive, they were at Bueno Nacho.

Ron quickly ordered and they sat down. They sat in their usual spot by the window. As they were eating Kim noticed a man in the corner of the room. He was sitting with his feet propped on the table, smoking a cigarette. Ned went to the man:

"Sorry, sir, but this is the non-smoke area, please use the…"

"Go away, kid." The man said, blowing smoke in Ned's direction.

Kim saw this and stood up.

"Sorry, but, it's like Ned said, you really can't smoke in here." Kim held her nose and waved the smell away.

The man stood up, dropped his cigarette between Ned's feet and stepped hard on it.

"Whatever you say, Miss Possible, I wouldn't want you to get hurt…yet." The man said as he walked pass Kim.

"Jerk." Ron said after the man left.

Kim frowned and turned to Ron:

"I think we should leave, Ron."

Ron stood up:

"Ok, I'll just grab some for the road."

Kim placed her hands on her hips.

"Ron, we've just been threated and all you can think of is food."

"No way, Kim, you can't think on an empty tummy." Ron said.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and nodded.

At the car, Kim asked:

"You ready?"

Ron nodded as he climbed into the car. Kim shook her head, climbed into the car and buckled herself.

"Ok, we need to…" She started saying, but was interrupted by Ron.

"KIM, WATCH OUT!" Ron shouted as a truck smashed into the side of the car, sending the car sliding into the Bueno Nacho building.

Kim and Ron were unconscious. The driver of the truck hopped out of the cab. He walked around to the windshield of Kim's car and aimed at Kim. Just as he started to pull the trigger, he heard the sound of an engine growing louder. The man saw a car accelerating towards him. He shot the windshield several times, then jumped out of the way, as the car crashed into the building. The crash ruptured the gas tank of the car, spraying fuel everywhere. The man saw this and drew his lighter, threw it at the wrecks. The fuel ignited in a fantastic display of light and fire.

The driver of the car had crawled out. He stood up and ripped off Kim's car door and threw it at the assassin. The assassin dodged the flying door. He pulled Kim and Ron out of their car and jumped into the Bueno Nacho building. He placed Kim and Ron on the floor, then jumped back into the fire. None of this was seen by the assassin. What the assassin saw was beyond belief…

Walking out of the fire, as if it was nothing, was the driver. His skin was melting off of his flesh. Bone was expose in some places of his body. Third degree burns on his entire body. The assassin fired two shot into this driver as the driver started to walk towards him. But the driver shook it off as if the bullets were flies. The assassin's eyes grew large.

"Oh shit…NO…NOT YOU!"

The driver grabbed the assassin's throat and threw him through the wall of the Bueno Nacho building, killing the assassin. The driver went back into the building, doused the flames on him, and placed a mask on to cover his burned face. Then he woke Kim.

Kim was started when she saw the mask. The man shook Kim.

"Keep the book safe! Do not let them have it!" He said to her.

After that, he dropped her and ran out of the building…


	18. On the trail (part 1)

Kim woke up in her bed. Ron sat on a chair in front of her bed. He had fallen asleep while holding her hand. Kim had suffer some minor burns on her arms and head. She also had a deep gash on her forehead from the accident. Ron only had small cut on his lip. Kim pulled her hand free from Ron's grip and place it on his back. Resting on her legs, was the Journal. With her other hand, she grabbed and pulled it closer. She looked around the room. At her desk, was the torch handle with the blue stone. Some one must have brought it here after the crash. Kim softly shook Ron awake. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"I will be once we figure out what is so important in this book." Kim said as she lifted the book.

She pointed at her curtains.

"Ron, would you mind, drawing the curtains."

"Got it, KP." He said as he stood up and closed the curtains, but the room wasn't nearly dark enough.

Kim thought for a moment. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Ron, let's go to the attic, it's nice and dark there."

"What for?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Kim said, waving the book at him.

"O, right…" He helped Kim get out of the bed, then placed her arm around his neck, but she pulled it out.

"Ron, I'm fine…." She stood up, "…grab the torch and the amber."

"Amber?" Ron asked.

"The stone, Ron! The stone!" Kim said.

"Ok, Ok." Ron said.

He grabbed them and followed Kim to the attic. Kim reached up and pulled down the stairs leading to the attic. Inside the attic, she pulled the steps up, sending the attic into darkness. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and gave him the pistol-lighter. He placed the stone into the torch handle and ignited the stone. The room lit up in the bright blue light. He looked around the attic, until he saw a small hole in the floor. He pushed the handle of the torch into it. After he did this, he made himself comfortable against the wall next to Kim. Kim opened the book and started to read again:

_As Nicole's search for the object containing a series of disks, I later discover, called the cypher-disk, came closer, my search for revenge also neared…_

The man ran down the deck, as the pirates swung onto the deck of the ship. A pirate landed in front of him. He fell to his knees and slid under the blade of the cutlass as it sliced the air above him. Using his forward momentum, he picked himself up and punched another pirate. He drew his sword, blocking the enemy's sword. He pushed the enemy's sword up and slid his sword through the pirate's stomach. Two more pirates closed on him. They started to attack him, but he blocked every blow. During the chaos, the pirate captain, calmly walked towards this man. As the pirate captain approached the fight, the two pirates stood aside and proceed down the ship to help the other pirates. The man glared at the pirate captain. The pirate captain stood in front of the man, her side facing the man. The pirate wore a bandanna over his mouth and nose, hiding his identity. The man swung at him, but he dodged it, stepped around the man and kicked him down to the deck. The man jumped up and lunged at the captain, but the pirate captain stepped aside but kept his foot in place, causing the man to trip. Angered, the man jumped up again and swung at the captain again, but a well-aimed punch to the man's face dropped him to the deck.

The captain looked at the unconscious man, turned around and headed to help the other pirates. Shortly afterwards, pirates had taken control of the ship…


	19. On the Trail (Bad News)

Two pirates brought the captain to the main mast. They pushed him against the mast. They, then, walked to the other side of the mast and grabbed his arms, pulling them and pinning him against the mast. The pirate captain stood in front of him. The pirate pulled out a cloth with a drawing on it. The pinned down captain spat the pirate captain in the face. The pirate captain wiped the spit from his face.

"Now that's not a nice thing to do to a lady." The pirate captain said as she pulled down the bandanna, revealing herself to be none-other than Nicole Possible.

The Captain was first shocked by the fact that Nicole was a woman, but shock soon became anger because he was beaten by…a woman!

"You witch, wretch of the sea, you…"

"Enough of that, Captain, I need you attention." Nicole said sternly.

The captain looked to the side, ignoring Nicole. Nicole threw her one hand in the air. The pirates holding the captain, pulled his arms as hard as they could. The captain clenched his teeth in pain. Nicole threw her hand in the air again, stopping the pirates. The captain glared at Nicole. She showed him the cloth with the drawing.

" Several…" She turned to the first mate, "It is several, right?"

The First mate nodded.

"Several weeks ago you transported a rare artifact. Now…" She drew her cutlass and held it to the captain's eye, "…Where is it?"

The captain glared at her.

"Piss off, you bloody wretch!" Nicole punched him, using the hand-guard of her cutlass, breaking the captain's nose.

"I shan't tell you a…" He spat blood at the ground, "…fucking thing!"

Nicole was about to hit him again, but her first mate interfered.

"Captain, wait, may I speak to you privately?" Nicole holstered her cutlass, nodded and walked with the first mate.

"Captain, he…" The first mate pointed at the man by the mast, "…he's a good captain."

"How does this help, Jim?" Nicole asked, impatiently.

"How do one threaten a good captain, hmmm?" Jim asked with an evil smile on his face.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. Jim gesturing a hand to their hostages:

"By threating his crew…"

Nicole scratched her nose in thought. A plan formulated in her mind. She gave Jim his orders, then returned to the captain at the mast.

"Where is the artifact?" Nicole asked, sternly.

"I shan't tell you!" The captain said again.

"If that is your final answer." Nicole said as two pirates manhandled two hostages onto the deck.

The captain stared at the hostages.

"Tie them to the cannon!" Nicole ordered.

The pirates manhandled the hostages to a cannon. At the cannon, the hostages placed their hands together. The pirates tied a rope securely to the cannon, but just placed the other side of the rope in the hostages' hands. This was a set-up. What the captain did not know, was that these "hostages" were pirates, dressed in his crew's clothes. Nicole nodded at her pirates. The pirates pushed the cannon off of the deck and into the sea. The hostages held tightly onto the rope and was dragged off of the ship, but let go of it just before hitting the water. Only a splash was seen from the deck.

"You monster!" the captain told Nicole.

Nicole turned to him.

"Tell me or I will murder every one of your crew." Nicole said, calmly.

"Alright, just spare my crew." The captain fell to his knees, but was still held by the arms.

"We transported a rare artifact, a rare artifact owned by a man, a man in a very…cough…high position." The captain smirked at Nicole.

He continued: "You want to go to war, hmm, well…cough…why don't you go to war with the Royal Navy, the Commodore even…"

"Does the Commodore have the artifact?" Nicole asked.

"Fuck you!"

Nicole smiled.

"I think that means yes." Nicole turned around.

She looked at her crew.

"Take as much provisions and ammo from this ship as we can carry, but leave just enough for them to get to the nearest port and will someone fish those two out of the ocean." Nicole said, the latter refers to the two pirates, who played hostages.

"How can you bring back the dead from Davy Jones' locker?" The captain shouted at Nicole.

Nicole turned to him: "Do you really think I'd kill two of my own crew?"

Shortly afterwards the two wet pirates climbed onto the deck. The captain stared at them, dumbstruck.

As the pirates were loading provisions from this ship to the pirate ship, Jim came to Nicole.

"Captain, we got a ship heading for us from the starboard, captain." He said as he handed Nicole a telescope.

"What colors is she flying?" Nicole asked as they walked to the starboard side of the captured ship.

"Navy, captain." Nicole placed the telescope to her eye, but after studying the oncoming ship for a while, she dropped the telescope in shock. She fell backwards and was caught by Jim.

"What is it, Captain?" The first mate asked.

"It's…It's…but I thought he was…but he wasn't, I mean isn't…but how?"

"Captain?" Jim helped Nicole onto her feet.

"Everyone off the ship,…" Nicole shouted at her crew, "NOW!"

Her crew dropped everything and ran back at their ship. Nicole swung over to her ship. Jim ran to the wheel of the ship and broke away from the captured ship, but the navy ship was gaining on the pirates…


	20. Into The Water!

The navy ship closed the gap on Nicole's ship. The navy vessel readied its cannons. As it came to Nicole's ship. Several cannons opened fire in a coordinated fire sequence. The cannonball shattered the wood. The navy continued its course and smashed into the pirate ship. The crash caused Nicole to lose her footing and she fell to the deck.

The navy soldiers swung onto her ship. After the soldiers had boarded the ship, the navy ship broke off and distanced itself from the pirate ship. The pirates, bravely, defended their ship. The navy Captain expertly killed 3 pirates before he had reached Nicole. Nicole jumped up and swung her sword at the Captain, but the Captain blocked this blow. He lunged at Nicole, but Nicole blocked the sword and pushed it upward. As his arm swung upwards, the Navy Captain drew his flintlock pistol and, without aiming, shot at Nicole. Nicole stepped to one side as the bullet shot past her. She felt the heat coming off of it as it flew past. She twisted around and sliced at the Captain. The blade sliced into the Captain's neck. Blood erupted from the wound. Nicole had killed Collen….

"Wait…Who's Collen?" Ron asked.

Kim read:

_ "I have not yet mentioned Collen, for I had only discovered the fact afterwards. Peter Collen was a Navy Captain, whom ship was one of the first ships to be captured by Nicole during her first year in piracy. During the battle, Nicole shot him, wounding him, and threw him into the sea. I do not think this important, but he is also the Commodore's son."_

Nicole stood over the body. Suddenly a blade rested on her shoulder.

"Stand down, thief." A man behind her said.

In one swift movement, she turned around, knocked the man's blade to one side and, using a dagger in the other hand, stabbed the man in the chest. The man dropped his sword and dropped to his knees.

"My son taught you well, he has finally beaten me." The Man said.

Nicole was staring at Admiral Don Stoppable of the Royal Navy...

She did not move as the life left his body and he slumped to the deck. This was the first face from her past whom she had seen in years…and she killed him.

As she stared at the body, a soldier was kicked into her. She fell to the deck. She quickly rolled onto her back and jumped onto her feet. A soldier attacked her. She stepped back and blocked his blow. Several soldiers came to attack her. She continued to walk backwards until she was near the captain's quarters. She turned and jumped into her quarters and slammed the door. She ran to the center of the room. As she stood there, a cannonball blew a large hole out of the wall in her quarters. She stumbled, but did not fall. Her hears were ringing.

The soldiers broke down the door. The first soldier ran towards Nicole, but Nicole drew her flintlock pistol and shot him dead. The second soldier ran towards Nicole and tried to push his rifle against her throat, but Nicole grabbed the rifle and pushed back against the soldier. The other soldiers entered the quarters. A soldier came around this struggle and hit Nicole in the side of the knee, causing her to fall to one knee. The soldier ripped the rifle from Nicole's hands, hitting Nicole's face with the butt of the rifle as he did so. Nicole fell onto her back. Just as she get back on her knees, a soldier punched her back down. Laying on her back, a soldier placed his hands on her throat, choking her. She kicked the man in the stomach and rolled onto her stomach. But another soldier grabbed her hair and pulled her to the hole in the quarters...and threw her off of the ship...

She fell into the water. Still dazed by the fight, Nicole noticed small splashes around her. She suddenly realized that the splashes were bullets hitting the water. She dove under the water to avoid them, but a bullet grazed the side of her chest. Blood seeped into the water, as she swam away from the danger…


	21. Savages

Nicole started to swim slower and slower as fatigue and blood loss weakened her body. Currents had carried her far from her ship and close to a small island. But she was still too far for the island for her to swim. Her head ducked under the surface, but shot back up. A dark silhouette swam by her. She body stopped to work. She started to float on the water as blood loss caused her to start losing unconsciousness. She drifted between consciousness and blacking out. The silhouette broke the surface of the water with a grey fin. The fin started to swim around Nicole. She tried to stay awake…by it was getting harder. The fin started to gain as it headed straight for her. Suddenly a shot was fired at the shark. It changed course, momentarily, but it returned. This was the last sight Nicole before she completely lost consciousness…

Nicole started to regain consciousness as she was being dragged out of the sea onto a beach. The blurred image of a man met her as he dragged her. She closed her eyes again. The man stopped dragging her and placed his hand on top of each other and on her chest, rhythmically pressing and depressing her chest. After a while of doing so, he pinched her nose close, placed his mouth on hers and blew breath into her. He repeated the process three times. After the third time, she violently coughed up water. She turned onto her stomach as she coughed.

"Thanks." She said to the man, who turned out to be one of her pirates.

He turned her onto her back, placed his hands onto her wound and applied pressure. She smiled then bit on her teeth. He started to smile back, but a spear flew into his chest. He flopped backwards. Nicole, too weak to move, just stared as three savages ran towards her. They were shouting some sort of cry. They ran towards Nicole. As they stood over Nicole, one readied his spear to stab Nicole in the chest, but a small light shone in his eyes. Sunlight was reflected from the amulet into the savage's eyes. He lowered his spear, bent down, took the amulet in his hand. Excitement bubbled over in his voice as he spoke in his native tongue. Suddenly, the two other savages nodded and dropped their spear. One grabbed her feet, the other placed his hands under her armpits. They roughly lifted Nicole up. The lift caused pain to flood Nicole body from the wound. The savages, along with Nicole disappeared into the forest. She lost consciousness…


	22. Island Escape part 1

Nicole, slowly, opened her eyes, to find herself in a small shelter made of wood and leaves. Her clothes had been removed and she was lying naked on a makeshift bed. An old woman was standing in front of her, the woman had her back to Nicole. The woman turned around, in her one hand was a small wooden bowl. She said something in her native tongue as she walked over to Nicole. She lifted Nicole up, placed the bowl to Nicole's lips. Nicole drank the contents of the bowl. She placed Nicole back to the bed. The woman looked at Nicole and told her something in her native tongue. Nicole didn't know what the woman was said. The woman stood up and walked out of the tent. Nicole noticed something green on her body, where she was shot. She touched it. It was wet.

A few moments later, she returned with several rags in her hand. She placed one of the rags around Nicole's nude body. The woman placed her fingertips into a bowl of powder and brought her fingers to Nicole's nose. The powder gave off a distinctive smell. The smell was so sharp, that Nicole was, suddenly, wide awake.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" She said as she hit the woman's hand away.

The woman gave a little laugh.

"You should not treat that woman with disrespect." A man said.

Nicole looked up to see the man in the doorway. Nicole grabbed the rag and shielded her body. The old lady started shooing the man out of the tent, lightly pushed him out of the door. She shook her head. She pulled Nicole's rag to one side to look at the green leaves she had placed on Nicole. She pulled some of it away to reveal Nicole's wound. Nicole's wound was almost non-existing. She stared wide-eyed.

"What…How?" She said.

The woman said something. The man returned, in his hand, were Nicole's old clothes. He placed it on the ground next to the door. After the man was shooed away, again, the woman picked up Nicole's clothes and brought them to her, placing them on Nicole's lap. The woman left Nicole. Nicole quickly dressed and opened the flap of the tent. Dozens of natives stopped and stared at her. The man walked over to her.

"Welcome, welcome to our little village." He said with open arms.

"Where am I?" Nicole asked.

"Come, come, the chief will want to meet you…" He said as he placed his arm around Nicole's neck, "…come."

He led Nicole to a large tent in the middle of the village.

"Come." He said as he beckoned for Nicole to enter the tent.

Inside the tent Nicole saw the chief standing by a wooden table. He was studying Nicole's amulet.

"How did you get this?" The chief asked.

"Fate." Nicole said.

"What do you know about this?" The chief asked, holding the amulet towards Nicole.

"That it is important to a lot of people and that it saved my life a dozen times."

The man sat on the table.

"Well, let me tell you the legend of this amulet:"

_"A long, long time ago, the moon and the sun was in a battle. After many, many years, the sun defeated the moon. As a punishment, the sun cut off the moons hand and threw it to the earth in a fiery ball of rage and hatred. It crashed into the sea. To ensure that the moon does not try to fight him again, the sun banished the moon to the far end of the sky and created a terrible white mist over the moon's hand. A creature was also placed to guard the hand from anyone who will try to help the moon. The only way to find the hand, is to unite the sun…" _He held up the cloth with the cypher-disk drawing, "_…and the moon." _He held up the amulet.

The chief threw the amulet into the air and caught it as it came down. He repeated this as he spoke:

"This was stolen from our village several years ago…did you know that?"

Nicole frowned.

"It was stolen from our village by…" The chief gave an evil look at Nicole, "…by a Pirate…"

Nicole noticed movement behind her by the reflection in a polished brass jug on the table. She twisted around and blocked the arm of the man. She twisted her arm around his, into a lock, causing the man to drop the sword in his hand. She spun around and threw the man into the chief. The man and the chief fell over the table. Nicole ran up to the chief, took her amulet and the drawing, but as she drew her hand back, the chief grabbed her wrist. Nicole quickly took the brass jug and smacked the chief across the face with it. On her way out, she grabbed the sword on the floor and walked calmly out of the tent.

She started to make her way towards the forest. She was a few meters away as a woman, carrying a tray of food, walked into the tent. A cry came from the tent. Nicole started to sprint. But the natives saw she came out of the tent and grabbed their spears. As Nicole ran, a native blocked her path. He swung his spear at Nicole, but Nicole fell onto her back and, using her momentum, slid under the spear. She continued to use this momentum to come back to her feet. As she continued to sprint, four native ran in front of her blocking her path. She looked for a new path but the natives had surrounded her. Suddenly several spears landed in front of her. Without stopping, she grabbed a spear and started to spin it above her head. She neared the four natives, who had their spears in front of them, like spikes. Nicole ran towards them, but at the last moment, stabbed her speared into the ground and pole-vaulted over them. She landed behind them. Nicole looked back at them, winked and ran into the forest…


	23. Island Escape (part 2) Hunter Hunted

Her foot caught a branch as she ran, causing her to fall to the ground, but the ground was at an angle and she slide down into a small stream….

Meanwhile John and his crew dropped anchor just outside the island. He, along with half a dozen men, climbed into a row boat and rowed to the island. The row boat slid onto the beach as John and his beach party dismounted to boat. They pulled to boat further onto the beach. They started to walk along the beach, when they heard a horrified scream of a native girl. They ran into the forest…

Spears embedded themselves in front of Nicole as she ran through the forest. The clouds were turning grey and soon, opened into heavy rainfall. The ground was quickly turned into a slippery mud. The rainfall and the darkness of the clouds, made the forest dark and eerie.

Nicole ran, but slipped on the mud. A native saw her and ran towards her. He was about to throw his spear, when a shot from in front of Nicole, killed the native. Several flashes, shone in the distance as John's crew fired at the natives. Nicole lay where she fell as Natives ran past her to engage John's crew. Several shots sounded as John's crew killed off the Native party. The last Native tried to jump over a bush but slipped and fell on top of Nicole. Nicole was so startled, that she hit the native in, hard, in the throat, cutting off his air supply. She jumped up and started to run, but she was spotted by one of Jon's crew as she did so. John and his crew started to chase her.

"Come, bitch, stop running, we'll play nice…" One of John's crew shouted as they chased her.

Something must have snapped in Nicole after she heard that, for she slid to a halt. She turned to see how far behind they were. She crouched and disappeared into the bushes. The soldiers noticed her foot prints in the mud stopped there, before the prints were washed away by the heavy rain. The soldiers started to fan out in search for Nicole. Three soldiers headed off in one direction, two more soldiers headed into the other direction. The last soldier stayed with John. The two soldier were making their way deeper into the forest and further from the other soldiers.

"I could have been somewhere warm and sunny, but NO…I gotta chase down some bitch to…" Soldier in front started to say to the other soldier.

Nicole, stealthily stood up from the bushes, placed her arm around the man's throat, pulled him to the ground and yanked his head to one side, breaking his neck. Nicole took the dead soldier's dagger and rifle.

"…are you listening to…?" The soldier said as he turned around as the lighting struck, just to see Nicole plunge the bayonet of the rifle into his chest.

She pulled the trigger just as the thunder sounded, making the rifle shot unheard. She took the dagger from the dead soldier and turned into the direction of the three soldiers. She sneaked past John, she wanted to leave him for last, and quickly caught up to the three soldiers. She started to run towards them, but changed her plan and aimed for a tree. She ran, jumped, placed one foot onto the tree and slingshot her way into the tree. In the trees, she moved like a monkey, jumping, gracefully, from one branch to the other. She stopped right above the three soldiers. Her eyes focused onto them. Lighting struck, illuminating the forest floor. She clearly saw her victims. Jumping from one tree to the next, she came down from the treetops. Using her momentum, she swung from the last branch and fell onto a soldier back. This caused the soldier to fall onto his stomach and Nicole landed in a roll. The daggers were still in her hands and she came out of the roll, she threw the daggers, simultaneously, at the two other soldiers. The one dagger hit a soldier in the head, killing him, while the other dagger smashed into the shoulder of the other soldier. The soldier, Nicole landed on, started to pick himself up from the ground. As he looked up, he stared straight into his own rifle barrel. The Lighting lid up the area as the soldier stared, in disbelieve at Nicole. The thunder sounded…

John looked around, trying to see into the wet darkness. The soldier behind him, looked bored. The soldier was checking his nails, when a hand was placed over his mouth and his throat was slit. The man slumped to the ground. Nicole flipped the dagger in her hand around, so that the blade would point down and sneaked towards John, but something caught her eye causing her to turn around and bolt through the forest. John saw it too and slowly started to walk backwards, as he walked, he turned around and started to run…


	24. Island Escape part 3 (Captured)

A large search party of natives had entered the area were John and Nicole were. Some of the natives saw John running away from them, and started the pursuit. John ran through the rain and the thunder as the natives were closing in. Nicole jumped over a log, but crashed to the ground as her foot caught a branch. John jumped over the same log but slipped on the mud as he landed in front of Nicole. Nicole stood up and grabbed John, helping him up, as she started to run. Spears landed just as the left. Nicole led the way through the forest. A lightning bolt hit a large tree branch, causing it to fall to the ground. John looked up to see the branch fall towards him…

It fell on top of him, pinning him down…

He gave a shout, causing Nicole to skid to a halt. Nicole turned and stared at him.

She needed him…

She ran back, jumped over the branch and placed her hands under his arms. She pulled, but the wet mud made it difficult, as she struggled to find grip for her feet. Spears embedded themselves in the branch. He also pushed back with his hands against the branch. Suddenly, her one foot connected with a rock under the mud, providing her with grip. She pulled with all her might as John foot popped out from under the branch. She picked John up and started to run again. Luckily, John didn't get injured.

As they were running, a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of them, igniting a fire on the ground. John didn't have time to run around it and jumped through the fire. Nicole did the same…

Suddenly, the forest disappeared and they were in a small clearing, but the clearing ended with a large cliff. John was running right behind her. A spear landed in front of them. She picked it up as ran passed. With the spear, jumped off of the cliff and, in the air, she twisted around, aimed and threw the spear as the lighting lit up the area…

John was running right behind her. He saw her picking up a spear as she ran. She jumped off of the cliff and threw the spear into his direction, but the spear did not hit him, instead, it soared passed him and slammed into a native's chest. John did not stop running, and followed Nicole off of the cliff, shouting:

"Crap…..Crap….Crap…Crap..Crap, Craaaaaaaaaaap!" As he fell down the cliff into a river.

After he surfaced, he saw Nicole on the surface of the water, but she could not stay above water. He swam towards her, and grabbed her. He held onto her for a short while, until they were washed out onto a beach. On the beach, he rolled onto his back and his arms flat on the sand. Nicole's head was resting on one of his arms.

"If I wasn't…wasn't…so tired…I would have…would've…killed you…" He mumbled to Nicole.

She gave a small laugh and said, between breaths:

"Not the most…romantic words…to use on a…second date…"

John turned his head to Nicole. She stared at him, as her eyes slowly began to close. She fell asleep. John looked to the sky and closed his eyes as well. John was woken up by a voice.

"Captain! Captain!"

John quietly slipped out of Nicole's grip and stood up. A Navy officer walked onto the beach. John greeted him.

"How many men are with you?" John asked the officer.

"Two, sir." The officer replied.

John looked at the sleeping Nicole.

"Go get them." He told the officer….

Nicole was dreaming, when she suddenly felt a pair of hands around her throat. John was on top of her, trying to choke her. Nicole punched John in the ribs, causing him to loosen his grip on her. Using the moment, she pushed him off of her. She stood up and ran, looking back at John as she did… And ran straight towards another soldier. This soldier tackled her to the ground. Two more soldier ran towards her. Two of the three soldiers, picked her off of the ground, by her hands and feet, while the third soldier, bounded her hands and feet with ropes. After she was tightly bounded, their dropped her onto the sand. John walked over to her:

"Captain Nicole Possible, you have committed great crimes against the great nation of Britain and are sentence to death by public hanging."…


End file.
